What Were You Thinking?!
Log Title: What Were You Thinking?! Characters: Spike, Interrogator Location: Portland, OR Date: September, 2019 TP: Summary: An irate Interrogator suddenly confronts Spike in the parking lot of a grocery store. Interrogator accuses Spike of putting Earth in danger because of his actions. After learning more about Interrogator's actions, Spike believes Interrogator has done the exact same thing he's being accused of. ''As logged by ''Spikewitwicky Portland Portland, Oregon - Pacific Northwest Portland is the largest city in the U.S. state of Oregon and the seat of Multnomah County. It is a major port in the Willamette Valley region of the Pacific Northwest, at the confluence of the Willamette and Columbia rivers. The city covers 145 square miles (380 square kilometers) and had an estimated population of 647,805 in 2017, making it the 26th most populous city in the United States, and the second-most populous in the Pacific Northwest. Approximately 2,424,955 people live in the Portland metropolitan statistical area (MSA), making it the 25th most populous MSA in the United States. Its Combined Statistical Area (CSA) ranks 18th with a population of 3,160,488. Roughly 60% of Oregon's population resides within the Portland metropolitan area. (There are +views here, including enterable Hospital and Speedway.) Contents: Spike Obvious exits: Out leads to Northwest United States - North America. You invite Interrogator to join you. Interrogator has arrived. Spike MAY have been trailed. And security is relatively lax, given the state of Cybertron. Spike has been gone for more than a week, so he's at a local organic grocery store, stocking up on about 1.5 weeks worth of groceries, which is is putting in his truck as we speak. Interrogator approaches Spike from behind and says menacingly, "What were you thinking?!?" Spike drops, yes drops his bag of produce. A few onions roll under his truck. "Woah! Woah!" GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike holds his hands up. He sees Interrogator, but right now, he thinks it's just another angry protestor from Portland. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me! What's your deal?!" Interrogator says angrily, "You dammn near got this planet blown up! I had to do some MAJOR covering for you! Spike eases Interrogator down. He's seen some protesters before - some, like this one...may need a bit more handling than others. "Ok...hold on...on on..." He kneels down, picks up his onions that rolled under his truck, then gets up to face Interrogator. He folds his arms, appearing to LISTEN. "Okay...now please tell me what I said that upset you." Spike thinks to himself that he hasn't given any interviews in a loooong time. It must be something old. Interrogator looks suspicious at his calmness and says. I go by IamHere on irc.dal.net, where the Cybertronians like to chat. One was ready to destroy Earth because YOU said ALL of EARTH was supporting the Autobots and Iacon!" Spike narrows his eyes at Interrogator..."What the hell are you doing on that..." He frowns. "You're NOT supposed to be on that channel! That's for Cybertronians only!" Interrogator whips off the glasses and his steel blue eyes lock onto Spike's and he gives him the stare he use to give prisoner when he was the Chief Warden of Borovia's Gulags and says coldly, "You should be thankful I was! I pointed the Destron at America and he is learning about Earth so he won't make any more mistakes! Do not speak for the whole planet again!" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike pauses and thinks. "Destron...Destron...Des..Deathsaurus ?!" He closes his eyes and admonishes ... whoever the hell is standing in front of him. "Oh my god...my god, you stupid ass! What are you DOING talking to him?!" He frowns "You want to bring him to Earth? Is that it? Is that your objective?" He frowns "Jesus, I've seen some self-destructive people before, but if you want to end your life, fine, do it, but don't bring half of the population with you!" He shakes his head. "What EXACTLY did you say to him?!" Interrogator says, "I told him that one should always be a learner and a teacher. He's learning about Earth and I'm learning about Cybertronians." He shrugs and says, "I practice what I preach." Spike shakes his head and frowns. "Oh shit, you IDIOT!" He approaches Interrogator closer. "Do you actually KNOW who you were talking to?!" He gestures "He's a conqueror! He's literally conquered planets. He came to Cybertron to settle some sort of grudge. And up until now, he's had NO reason to be of interest in Earth!" He points to Interrogator. "Until your dumb ass started feeding him information!" He shakes his head. "NOW he's curious about it!" He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Oh shit, this is just awesome..." Interrogator chuckles coldly and says, "Next time think before running your mouth. Des has already been here. A Comrade of mine met with him. The enemy of my enemy and all." Spike frowns and folds his arms "Ok...'Des' has already been here? When?" He says "Because when I interacted with him, he hadn't even HEARD of Earth!" He gestures to Interrogator. "And if I'm right...he hadn't even possessed the remotest interest in it." He frowns "Until YOU brought it up!" Interrogator sighs angrily and says, "I chatted with him online last evening. He was talking about bombing Earth because YOU said all of Earth was going to help Iacon. My Comrade met with him earlier today." Spike feels a chill pulsate up his spine. "Wait...MET with him...line IN person?" Spike frowns "Who was it. Seriously...tell me. I won't be angry, but for the Earth's safety, I need to know every word of that conversation." Interrogator smirks and says, "What do I get in return?" Spike rubs his temple. "I'm NOT in a position to bribe. First off. you get the pleasure of living on this planet without an unholy apocalypse reining down on it." Interrogator crosses his arms and says, 'You HAVE to have SOMETHING. Alien technology? Information?" Spike frowns at Interrogator. "Dude, I'm NOT in the mood, I've had a very shitty week - I'm seeing three friends buried next week." He gestures in his bag. "I have a sixer of October fest, take it or leave it. Now tell me EXACTLY what was said!" Interrogator says simply, "Let me know when you're ready to deal and we'll talk. You know how to reach me." He begins walking away like he was trained to do around prisoners, in case Spike tries to rush him from behind. "Oh, yeah, you might want to get something together before I go to the press." Spike frowns "Is that a threat?!" Interrogator says coldly, "I don't make threats, I give warnings." Spike shakes his head. "Give me something more than a stupid handle. What's your phone number? (radio!)." He nods. "And I stand behind my statement. Earth IS behind the Autobots." Interrogator turns around and closes more quickly with Spike than a man his size should be able to and says, "You can reach me on this frequency. I'll keep my radio handy." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike tries to steel his spine. He's dealt with Decepticons all his life, but Cobra...total civvie. "Tell me what you said to him...NOW." "Not later" Interrogator looks and asks, "Why should I? You're alone and I've dealt with some...Real Bad Dudes as your president would say." He begins the Warden walk away from Spike again. Spike isn't a fighter, but he does have a spine. "By the time you get home, the Autobots will be notified on Cyb'tron to be on high alert to monitor ANY of Deathsaurus' moves." He frowns "Do your damn research before meddling into affairs you know nothing about." Interrogator says simply, "I'm just the clean up crew to your mess, Spike. One way or another me and mine profit." Spike shakes his head. "He's not coming to Earth. The Autobots will stop him!" Interrogator turns around and bellows, "The Autobots will stop the Destrons Like they stopped the Quintessons?!? Spike yells back "YOU DON'T SEE THEM HERE, DO YOU?!" He sighs and shakes his head, and gets in his car. Interrogator puts the sunglasses back on and gives a dismissive wave as he continues to walk away. Back At Autobot City...Several Hours Later (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'I believe my operative spoke with you?' (Radio) You transmit, "*sighs* Yes...you guys...REALLY made a grave mistake." to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'Why do you say that?' (Radio) You transmit, "Oh...let me see - you reached out to a bloodthirsty Destron, who had NO interest in Earth, and now, he's VERY interested. Just so you know, he fought one of the toughest Autobots I've seen, and he destroyed him without taxing a circuit. But...I'm reaching out to the Autobots, they'll keep track on him, and any movement outside of Cybertron, they'll intercept."" to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'Good, then the problem is on its creator. Des VERY specifically mentioned your name and General Hawk's. If he wasn't interested in Earth, how did he know these things?' (Radio) You transmit, "So...for what it's worth, your handler didn't say anything about the interaction, so you have me at a real disadvantage. What EXACTLY did ...and why the hell do you call him 'Des' like he's a friend. What EXACTLY did he say about me and the general?"" to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'He said you were running your mouth on a public channel. You might speak for the Autobots and America, but you do not speak for Cobra. I took offense at that.' (Radio) You transmit, "Fine...you know what, I DON'T speak for Cobra, and thank God for that! You guys occupied America for the better part of two years, you've occupied other lands against their will. You've committed God knows how many acts of wanton terrorism. And I was NOT speaking as an American. Earth DOES overwhelmingly stand behind the Autobots!"" to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'You may be right, but what would you have done? I have an unknown assailant of a superior species threatening to blow up a planet I have no way of leaving. I do not know what he is capable of, but he calls me a friend and we share many viewpoints. If there is a reason for me to worry, please, let me know. At the vey least, I bought Earth time.' (Radio) You transmit, "No, no you didn't. By reaching out to him, you've piqued his curiosity. NOW, the chance of him wanting to visit Earth has increased significantly." He adds "And don't give me that martyr crap. Your handler explicitly bragged to me how he was going to profit with Deathsaurus coming to Earth. Yes...your handler." He adds "But trust me, the Autobots will do everything in their power to ensure Deathsaurus does not see the light of this solar system. Despite your foolhearted efforts."" to Interrogator . (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, '*Laughs* My handler? That was an ambitious Viper looking to get promoted. You are speaking to Interrogator. Do you think I would risk a run in with any of your Autobots?' Huh? (Type "help" for help.) (Radio) You transmit, "*sighs* Why do you want to risk running in with ANY of these guys, especially with the Decepticons? Aren't the Joes a decent enough foil? Now, you've done the equivalent of kick a hornet's nest."" to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, '*sighs* Just let me know when you get some blueprints I can use. I believe after our recent defeat that we need something in the armor department. We lost many good operatives trying to bring America under the comforting blanket of Cobra Commander's rule.' (Radio) You transmit, "Comedy isn't your strong suit..." to Interrogator. (Radio) Interrogator sends you a radio transmission, 'Interrogator out.'